


Secondo e più tranquillo appuntamento

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante quella che per lui è la prima volta che incontra Martha Jones, Tom Milligan si accorge di ricordare qualcosa più del dovuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondo e più tranquillo appuntamento

«Non perda mai la speranza, signora. È l’essenziale. Dovesse affidarsi alle idee più improbabili».  
La signora Cohen guardò verso di lui con poca convinzione. Sembrava vedere a malapena da dietro gli occhiali spessi, le cui asticelle erano aggrovigliate ai capelli bianchi. «Ho vissuto a lungo, dottor Milligan. So quanta gente sia stata salvata dalla speranza».  
Thomas Milligan sorrise. «Continui così. Ci rivediamo giovedì, e poi di seguito tutte le settimane».  
«Finché ce n’è, dottore».  
   
Il telefono squillava all’impazzata mentre attraversava Piccadilly Circus. Tom urtò metà del Regno Unito frugando in tutte le tasche dei jeans e del giubbotto, salvo poi trovare il cellulare in una di quelle interne. «Pronto? Dannazione, pronto?»  
«Ehi, amico!»  
«Non ora, Chuck. _Non ora_ ». Studia insieme a certa gente per un po’ da ragazzo e non te ne libererai per il resto della tua vita.  
«Ho sentito voci su di te. Sbaglio o hai un appuntamento con una e non mi hai detto nulla?»  
Fece una smorfia tenendo il telefono fra il capo e la spalla. «Non sapevo avessi diritto a informazioni sul mio conto».  
«Il solito caratteraccio, ma comunque buona fortuna con la tizia. Non ci credo che hai accettato così, al buio. Devi essere impazzito come il Primo Ministro».  
Aggrottò la fronte scendendo le scale per la metropolitana. Non era affatto convinto da quella faccenda di Saxon. «È stato per la sua voce».  
«Spera solo che l’aspetto sia all’altezza».  
«No, è che... mi sembra familiare, tutto qui».  
«Prega di non scoprire che in realtà è la tua sorella segreta».  
Scosse la testa, riprendendo l’epica ispezione di tutte le tasche. Obbiettivo: travelcard. «Tu guardi troppa televisione».  
   
Era stato lui a proporre il posto; era un locale poco conosciuto, ma l’aveva colpito subito. Martha Jones era già arrivata.  
«Di' pure» commentò, indicando l’insegna del Junun’s. «Cos’ha di speciale questo pub?»  
«Mi fa venire in mente un sogno che ho fatto». Scrollò alle spalle. «Dai un’occhiata all’interno».  
Seduti davanti a due birre, Martha non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare guardando le costellazioni disegnate sul soffitto.  
«Che c’è da ridere?» commentò Tom, arricciando il naso.  
«Nulla, è solo che...» scosse la testa, senza smettere di ridere «siamo qui, in un normalissimo bar, a bere della normalissima birra». Fece una smorfia, sorridendo. «Da quand’era che non bevevo una birra vera e propria?»  
Tom la guardava. Non perché fosse particolarmente affascinato – o meglio, _anche_ – ma perché gli sembrava di ricordarla. «Scusami» chiese. «Ci conosciamo già?»  
«Non credo» rispose lei, passando con gli occhi da lui al cielo di cemento. «Non da parte tua».  
Fece una smorfia. «Parli di cose strane».  
«Sì, è un’abitudine che ho preso da un mio amico».  
«Che intendi per “amico”?»  
Lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise. «Devo dirti qualcosa, Tom Milligan, ma devi promettermi di credermi, e soprattutto di non raccomandarmi a uno psicologo».  
«Puoi anche chiamarmi semplicemente Tom...»  
«E, credimi, sarebbe qualcosa di abbastanza sconvolgente». Sorrise fra sé e sé. «Non so... in fondo, l’ultima volta mi hai creduto. Avevi tutti i tuoi motivi, certo, ma...»  
«Che intendi per “l’ultima volta”?»  
«Non importa. Questo è il nostro primo appuntamento». Bevve un sorso di birra.  
«Oh, non per me».  
Si interruppe e sollevò il capo. «No?»  
«Beh» scosse la testa «pensavo sarei stato un pazzo a dirtelo, ma» posò una mano sul tavolino «hai cominciato tu con le stranezze, no?»  
Martha ridacchiò, ma sembrava perplessa.  
«Sei la ragazza dei miei sogni».  
«Oh, grazie» sembrò sinceramente lusingata. «Forse è un po’ troppo per un primo appuntamento, non credi?»  
«Non in quel senso». Reclinò il capo. «Non solo, perlomeno. Solo, sono sicuro di averti sognata più di una volta».  
Aggrottò la fronte. «Cos’hai sognato?»  
«Fatti strani. Una statua enorme di quel folle di Harold Saxon, per cominciare. Poi delle sfere piene di spine che uccidevano la gente, tu con una specie di chiave dell’invisibilità al collo – io potevi vederti, però. Una volta hai detto di aver viaggiato nello spazio».  
Martha cominciò a ridere. «Hai ragione, sto uscendo con un matto». Bevve un sorso di birra, e nell’abbassare gli occhi sembrò più seria di quanto volesse dare a vedere. «Ma tutte queste cose sono impossibili, no? Cioè, Saxon è stato ucciso dalla moglie e non esistono cose come, insomma...» gesticolò «gli alieni, o roba del genere».  
«Io invece credo di sì. Pensaci, l’astronave che ha colpito il Big Ben, i fantasmi, gli uomini di metallo... questi Toclafane... credo fossero i Toclafane, le sfere».  
«Non si chiamavano Toclafane».  
Tom si bloccò. «E tu che ne sai?»  
«La vera domanda è» glissò «com’è possibile che tu mi abbia sognata senza avermi mai vista?»  
«Beh, la mente umana non è capace di creare volti, e sono sicurissimo di non averti confuso con nessun’altra». Le strizzò l’occhio.  
«Magari ne avevi solo bisogno» commentò lei. «Di sognarmi, di vedermi anche se ero invisibile, cose del genere». Sorrise. «Vedi, lassù?»  
Tom alzò lo sguardo verso le costellazioni. «So cosa stai per dirmi. Perlomeno non siamo accanto a un cantiere missilistico, stavolta».  
«Hai una bella fantasia».  
«Ora voglio conoscere i dettagli».  
Martha sogghignò. «Mi aspetto almeno un invito a cena, per quello. E preparati a una storia piena d’azione».  
 _Le ragazze devono mentirti al primo appuntamento, per come sei fatto_ , gli aveva detto una volta Chuck, _e se poi le loro bugie si rivelano essere vere, sei fregato._  
Lasciò intravedere un sorrisetto. «Se c’è anche della speranza» rispose «non chiedo di meglio».


End file.
